


Side Effects

by MiskatonicMassacre



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Blood, Dubious Consent, Kinda, M/M, Pregnancy, Vomiting, weird cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiskatonicMassacre/pseuds/MiskatonicMassacre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker's alien pregnancy has some unexpected side effects, and Church gets caught in a situation he never would have anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to see a Pregnant!Tucker/Church fic for a while now and finally I decided that if no else is gonna write it I will. Shout out to Rufus aka hippocratessocrates on Tumblr for helping me come up with ideas.

Ever since Tucker had come back from his quest something had been wrong with him Unfortunately he had no idea what the problem was, which quite frankly sucked, but he could definitely feel it. Something was off. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror, armor off, inspecting his reflection in order to see if there was any physical evidence of what exactly was wrong with him. The first thing he noticed was that his typically lean figure was looking a bit chubby. That was a bit strange considering there hadn’t been much to eat during the quest. Tucker grabbed a handful of skin round his stomach and squeezed it before moving his hands up to his chest. He poked experimentally at one of his pecs and then immediately winced in discomfort. The flesh was oddly tender to the touch. Tucker continued to move his hands up his body, beginning to poke and prod at his face. He leaned forward towards the mirror, frowning slightly. Had his eyes always been that color? Tucker’s eyes were normally a rather neutral shade of brown, but in the mirror they looked oddly vibrant, more of a shocking amber than brown. Tucker continued examining his eyes, wondering if maybe it was just a trick of the light, before he was overcome by a rather sudden wave of nausea. That had been happening fairly often recently, much to Tucker’s dismay. He wretched into the nearby toilet and then immediately recoiled at the sight of his stomach’s rejected contents. The mess in the toilet bowl was a bright unnatural blue, practically radioactive in color. “What the fuck!” hissed the soldier, positive that something that color should not have come out of his body. He warily flushed the toilet, hoping that whatever it was he had thrown up it wouldn’t effect the pipes. He went back to staring at himself in the mirror, examining his eyes and feeling the excess weight he had put on, when he felt another lurch in his stomach. This time however, it wasn’t nausea. Tucker realized with surprise that he was positively starving. His stomach growled angrily and Tucker couldn’t believe it. He throws up a mass of bright blue crap and the first thing his body wants to do afterwards is eat? That’s fucked up. The hunger however, was sudden and insufferable. Despite how disgusted he was by his recent bout of nausea, Tucker could tell he needed to eat. Now.

The aqua soldier pulled his armor back on and made his way to the kitchen. He rummaged through the cabinets and pulled open the fridge, unsure of what he was looking for. None of the food he came across seemed to grab his attention but his stomach was growling so loud Tucker swore the Reds could probably hear it on the other side of the canyon. Eventually Tucker just started grabbing at whatever he could get his hands on determined to get his stomach to shut up already. He shoveled a mass of chips and crackers into his mouth, downed half a gallon of milk, licked clean an assortment of tupperware containers, and tore through an entire loaf of bread but none of it seemed to satiate his hunger. He continued to rip through the kitchen until he heard a small voice come from the doorway.

“Um, Tucker? What exactly are you doing?” Tucker spun round to face Caboose, who was standing just outside the kitchen, head cocked in confusion. “You are eating all our food,” Caboose pointed out, “Could you please not do that?”

Tucker let his eyes roam over Caboose’s body. He sniffed the air and he could smell something that hadn’t been there before Caboose had arrived. Suddenly Tucker was able to pinpoint his craving. Meat. He wanted fresh meat, and there was Caboose standing just a few feet away. Tucker could smell him, tender juicy flesh available just beneath the soldier’s armor. He began to advance forward, his mouth watering. Caboose stepped back, immediately sensing something was wrong. “Tucker?” he asked slowly, “What are you doing? And why do your eyes look all funny?” 

Tucker didn’t know what the other blue was talking about, and continued to edge closer, ignoring Caboose’s babblings for him to stay back. He was so close now, close enough to take a bite and oh god! The scent of warm flesh was driving him insane. He heard himself emit a low growl and faintly registered that the noise came not from his stomach but from the back of his throat. Caboose was becoming more and more panicked as Tucker backed him into a wall. Unsure of what else to do he swung wildly at his teammate, fist connecting with the other man’s jaw. That finally managed to snap Tucker out of his craving induced trance. He staggered backward clutching his face. “Ow! Caboose what the fuck?”

“You are acting scary and your eyes looked funny and I am telling Church on you!” cried the other blue as he darted from the kitchen. What the fuck was Caboose talking about? Okay yeah, maybe he did just consider eating his teammate but what was he talking about with Tucker’s eyes? Sure they had looked weird in the bathroom, but that had to be just a trick of the light. Tucker gazed at his reflection in the dark surface of the microwave door. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. And then the gravity of the situation set in. _He had just fucking tried to eat Caboose_. Okay, maybe eat was a bit of an overstatement. But he remembered wanting to lean in and at least take a bite, a nice good sized chunk, and that was fucked up. 

A little later, Tucker was once more hunched over the porcelain toilet bowl, completely helpless as he vomited all the food he had just wolfed down. Church entered the bathroom without knocking and immediately gagged as he saw what Tucker was doing. 

“Oh gross, man! How long have you been throwing up?” he asked his fellow soldier.

“Forever!” moaned Tucker before spewing his guts once more, “What the hell do you want?”

“Caboose said you were acting weird. He said something about you trying to eat him.” Church let out a short bark of laughter before muttering the word, “idiot” under his breath. Tucker didn’t know how to tell Church that Caboose was telling the truth, and since he was a little busy puking his face off at the moment he decided maybe it was better not to. “Seriously, Tucker are you sick? If you are don’t go spreading it around, and leave Caboose alone. If you keep bothering him, he’ll keep bothering me and he better not keep bothering me.”

Tucker just groaned in response, wiping his mouth and getting up from his spot in front of the toilet. He splashed some cold water on his face and sipped some into his mouth to get rid of the acidy taste the vomit had left. “Holy shit dude!” called Church, leaning over to stare at the contents of the toilet. Once again they were rather radioactive in color. “What the fuck did you eat? Do you have a fever?” Church pulled off one of his gloves and grabbed Tucker by the shoulder. He spun the other man around to face him and pressed his ungloved hand to his face. Tucker leaned into the unexpected touch. His face felt on fire where Church touched him, and having the man’s hand so close, Tucker could detect that tantalizing meat smell once more. 

“Dude, you’re burning up,” said Church, taking off his other glove to cup Tucker’s face with two hands. ‘I must be burning up,’ thought Tucker vaguely. Suddenly his armor felt way too hot and uncomfortable. The room seemed to spin and he felt dizzy and nauseous all at once. The only things he could really focus on were Church’s hands on his face and that sweet smell of warm flesh. Tucker’s knees buckled without warning and Church caught him, placing him surprisingly gently on the bathroom floor. 

“Church, I need to get this armor off now!” he hissed, hands scraping at the aqua plating, unable to get a feel for where he was or how he was supposed to unclasp the buckles. Church watched him struggle for a few moments before hastily pushing his hands aside and beginning to unbuckle the armor himself. He shucked off pieces frantically, beginning to get seriously worried for his friend. Tucker was not looking good. 

Meanwhile Tucker was having to focus all his energy on not moaning as his teammate undressed him. Every little touch was unbearable and he could not figure out why or how his body had become so sensitive all of a sudden, but he was grateful to have the armor gone. He still felt like it was a million degrees though. “Take off the under suit too,” he demanded. Church was too concerned at this point to question it, so he complied and pulled Tucker’s under suit off his chest and down past his hips. Tucker let out a loud, unabashed gasp of relief and pleasure as the cool air hit his skin. Church sat back, suddenly awkwardly aware of having just stripped down his teammate.

“Uh, is that better?” He asked quietly.

“Much,” moaned Tucker in disbelief over how good the cold air felt on his skin.

“Yeah, well if you’re alright then I’m just gonna go,” Church made to get off the floor, a little unnerved by Tucker’s behavior. His previous feelings of concern were being squashed by his embarrassment over seeing Tucker so flushed and content after Church had undressed him. 

“No,” growled Tucker, yanking the other man back down. Yes, something was definitely wrong again and he couldn’t tell what. He didn’t feel so hot anymore but the room was still spinning and he was craving something once more. “Church I-” Whatever Tucker was about to say he stopped, again catching that sweet meaty smell. He reached out with both hands and ripped Church’s helmet off. The other man was visibly startled, but Tucker didn’t care. He could feel an urge within him growing. He knocked Church back, and there was a wet slap of skin against tile as his teammate’s hands flung back to brace him as he fell. Tucker towered over him with a hungry expression. Straddling Church’s waist, he bent over the man to drink in that toxic aroma that was driving him wild. Church was growing more and more concerned as he felt a pressure on his thigh and looked down to see that Tucker had developed an unexpected boner. When Church looked back up he was face to face with Tucker and he realized what Caboose must have meant when he said there was something wrong with the other soldier’s eyes. Tucker’s pupil’s had somehow morphed into reptilian slits, and he was licking his lips as he hovered over Church. 

“I just want to taste you,” Tucker breathed, and next thing Church knew Tucker’s mouth was on his, tongue eagerly pressing for access. Church kept his lips shut tight, unsure of what to do and painfully aware of Tucker’s boner grinding into his leg. What the fuck was going on? Tucker was kissing him. Tucker should not be kissing him. That was very un-Tucker like behavior. Before Church could think of a way to escape, Tucker bit down roughly on his bottom lip and Church let out a sharp yelp of surprise, allowing Tucker’s tongue the opportunity it had been pleading for. Tucker’s tongue slid warmly against his and Church’s brain screamed over how wrong the whole situation was. 

Church had been so preoccupied with what Tucker’s mouth was doing, he hadn’t noticed Tucker’s hand moving down to unhook Church’s codpiece and paw at the anatomy underneath. That is until Tucker’s hand did something which elicited a moan from Church that he immediately regretted as it only seemed to encourage Tucker. The younger soldier was now stripping off Church’s armor as quickly as he could while Church was still too shell shocked over the whole situation to even attempt to stop him. All he could think was, ‘This is wrong. This is so wrong,’ as he squirmed beneath Tucker. His mind was convinced that he should not be enjoying this, but his body betrayed him by enjoying Tucker’s touches a little too much. 

Tucker’s mouth had moved away from Church’s, and instead Tucker was trailing his tongue down the man’s jaw, over his neck and down to his collarbone. Church wanted to pull away, still torn between pleasure and disgust but Tucker’s grip on him was surprisingly strong, a lot stronger than what he’d usually expect from Tucker. Tucker was sucking happily at his collar, when Church heard the sickening sound of teeth sinking into flesh and a burst of pain came shooting from exactly where Tucker was still continuing to suck. Church finally mustered up the strength to push the other man off of him, which allowed him to see the blood staining Tucker’s satisfied grin. 

“What the fuck?” he cried, gawking at the chunk of torn skin where Tucker had bitten him. 

“I want some more,” said Tucker, trying to plant his mouth over the open wound once again, but Church shoved him away still in disbelief. Tucker had fucking bitten him. Tucker wanted his fucking blood. What the fucking fuck? Tucker was undeterred, however, choosing instead to trail his mouth down Church’s stomach, following his happy trail and eventually landing down at his cock. He ran his tongue over Church’s head causing a shiver to shoot up the other man’s spine. Church gazed down to look at Tucker, who stared back, blood stained smile still in place. Church looked into those reptilian eyes and knew there was no way he wanted Tucker anywhere near his dick right now. He delivered a swift, disarming kick to the younger man’s stomach before scrambling up, grabbing whatever bits of armor he could and hightailing it the fuck out of there. He locked the bathroom door behind him, hearing Tucker slam into it, apparently willing to have given chase. 

Caboose was standing in the hall completely unfazed by Church’s bleeding shoulder and state of undress. All he had to say was,“I told you he was acting  strange.”

 


End file.
